Data access is facilitated by several different types of data access protocols. Data access protocols provide rules for data communication inside of or between computers. The different types of data access protocols provide certain advantages in accessing data. In particular, a shared file access (“SFA”) protocol, such as, Server Message Block (“SMB”) protocol, can be used to access file system resources and Representation State Transfer (“REST”) protocol can also be used for client server interactions limited by defined architectural constraints. Each protocol is a well-defined format for communicating messages to access data. Thus, when the protocols are implemented as Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) to link to data access services, the API libraries of one protocol unavoidably functions at the exclusion of other protocol APIs. In this regard, conventional data access protocols and APIs are not effective in facilitating an integrated file sharing and constraint-based client server interaction because conventional data access protocols and APIs fail to provide comprehensive support for integrated SMB and REST functionality.